Big Brother UK 6
Big Brother UK 6 is the sixth season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on July 21 of 2017 with 20 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 8th of August after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000.. Hosts Twists *'All Stars:' The housemates this season will be 20 of the best of the best from the past 5 seasons vying for another chance at winning the virtual grand prize. *'Open Nomination Discussion:' Unlike past seasons, housemates this season will be able to freely discuss nominations. *'Gold Stars and Dull Stars:' The housemates will distribute 5 Gold Stars (which give a +1 each) and 5 Dull Stars (which give a -1) amongst their fellow housemates each week. The three or more housemates with the lowest scores will face eviction. *'Timewarp Immunity:' In Week 1, housemates voted to give one player Timewarp Immunity, granting them safety from the first two evictions, but making them unable to nominate for either. *'The Void:' In Week 2, housemates voted to send one player to the void. This person became immune for the week but could not speak to their fellow housemates during the week. They also had a chance to find a special power. *'Double Eviction:' In Week 3, the week would be split in two with one housemate being evicted on Day 10 and another on Day 12. This twist was repeated in Weeks 10 and 11. *'Double Nominations :' In Week 4, after the nominations reveal, housemates were given a chance to nominate again to potentially change their fates. *'Killer Nominations:' In Week 5, housemates voted to give three housemates immunity. These three housemates would then each killer nominate someone and those three would face eviction. *'Alien Veto:' In Week 6, an Alien Veto power was up for grabs. The winner won the power to add an additional nominee to the chopping block after nominations results that week. *'Split House:' In Week 7, one housemate won the power to split the house in two. This person would not participate in nominations. Housemates could not speak to those on the other side and could only Gold Star those on their own side and Dull Star those on the other side. *'Double Eclipse Eviction:' In Week 8, one housemate was surprised with an early eviction on Day 31. Another housemate was then evicted on Day 32, the day of the 2017 solar eclipse. *'Safety for Two:' In Week 9, housemates competed for immunity. The winner would be safe and would name someone else safe for the week as well. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 (Day 10) Week 3 (Day 12) Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 (Day 31) Week 8 (Day 32) Week 9 Week 10 (Day 38) Week 10 (Day 40) Week 11 (Day 42) Week 11 (Day 44) Week 12 (Day 46) Week 12 (Day 50) Category:Big Brother UK seasons